Reiji Arisu
Reiji Arisu is the protagonist (along with Xiaomu) from the Japan-only Playstation 2 crossover game Namco x Capcom '(the predecessor to the ''Project X Zone series). He and Xiaomu return for Project X Zone 2 as the protagonists. Profile When he was young, his father, Shougo, managed to protect him while fighting Saya but gained a scar on his forehead afterward. Xiaomu trained him and 10 years later, he became a proficient member of Shinra, a rival organization of Ouma. During the events of Namco x Capcom, he and Xiaomu were sent out on a mission to the "closed city" of Shibuya, but soon the pair were thrust into a conflict that spread throughout space, time, and different worlds. It was then that he encountered Saya, and whenever she appears, his old wound starts to ache. Enemies once defeated were now resurrected, past events were repeating, and at the center of it all, Saya and her organization, Ouma, were behind it all. As they fought alongside allies from different times and worlds, they eventually find Saya and after delivering the final blow, everyone returns to their worlds and peace returned...or so they thought. Saya reappears and the worlds suddenly merged together. Xiaomu decides to finally tell what happened to his father, but Reiji somehow knew the truth at the beginning. Just when he was about to use a forbidden dance used by his father, every one of their friends and allies reappears one by one and together they fought their way towards Ninety-nine, the deity hat Ouma was trying to resurrect and rule the worlds. When they arrive, a hard battle ensued and at the end, Reiji and company emerged victorious. Reiji would then shoot Saya in the head with his Gold magnum gun, seemingly killing her. Three months after the battle, everyone started receiving invitations for a celebration party at Demitri's castle. Everyone was having a good time (and the wild antics were starting), but Reiji and Xiaomu were in the balcony, discussing their futures and sharing a kiss. Crosspedia Entry An agent of "Shinra," a special unit directly affiliated with the government and created to deal with supernatural phenomena, monsters, and such. A practitioner of "Gogyo Sword Drawing," which involves the rapid drawing and then sheathing again of his swords, he fights using the flaming Japanese sword "Karin," the lightning-calling sword "Chirai," a shotgun called "Hollywood" and a magnum called "Gold." From this latest case onward, he has also started to use the ice blade "Sorin," previously used by his father. While both serious and collected, he is also strong-willed and passionate on the inside. Despite his vigilant and no-nonsense personality, Reiji is by no means unfriendly or unapproachable. The scar on his forehead was caused by Saya during the battle in which he lost his father. Afterwards, he occasionally grows frustrated and annoyed by Xiaomu's Happy-Go-Lucky attitude and threatens to spank or pinch her if her distasteful jokes gets way out of hand sometimes. Other Appearances Reiji also appeared as a playable character in Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier alongside Haken Browning, Kaguya Nanbu, Xiaomu and KOS-MOS. Saya, T-elos, and the Phantom also made appearances as bosses. He also appeared in the sequel, Endless Frontier EXCEED. Gameplay Reiji first appears in Chapter 4: Arisu in Wonderland in Project X Zone. In Project X Zone 2, he first appears in Prologue 1: Shinra and reappears in Chapter 1: Arisu in Chainland. Reiji uses his Gogyo Battou style, rapidly drawing his blades and his guns from his holster. He is partnered with Xiaomu, the same arrangement from Namco x Capcom. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: Arisu Protective Jacket (ATK +354, HP +10000) Accessory: Serious Underwear (Ultimate) (ATK +50, DEF +253, TEC +50, DEX +50, SP +50, Mirage Cancel XP Cost down 10%) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes His themes are '''Trembling City of Arisu (called Arisu in the Distorted City in Project X Zone English version), Path to Certain Victory (called Locus to Certain Victory in Project X Zone English version) will play when using his and Xiaomu's Super Move, Overdrive, or Special attack in the games he's appeared in. For Project X Zone and Project X Zone 2, Someday under the Moon (called Some day, Beneath the Moonlight in Project X Zone English version) will play during his and Xiaomu's Multi-Attack. Namco X Capcom - Trembling City Of Aris|Trembling City of Arisu (Namco X Capcom) Namco X Capcom Path to Certain Victory|Locus to Certain Victory (Namco X Capcom) Someday under the Moon (NxC)|Someday under the Moon (Namco x Capcom) Music Project X Zone -Trembling City of Aris-『Extended』|Trembling City of Arisu (Project X Zone) Music Project X Zone -Path to Certain Victory-『Extended』-1|Path to Certain Victory (Project X Zone) Project X Zone - Itsuka, Kitto, Tsuki no Shitta de|Someday under the Moon (Project X Zone) Project X Zone 2 Brave New World - Arisu in Fluxtown (Normal)|Trembling City of Arisu (Project X Zone 2) The Trail to Victory|Path to Certain Victory (Project X Zone 2) Project X Zone 2 ► Some Day, Beneath The Moonlight Extended|Someday under the Moon (Project X Zone 2) Quotes List of Quotes - Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu List of Quotes - Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu (PXZ2) Gallery Nxc-reiji-arisu.jpg|Reiji Arisu (Namco X Capcom) 948653-18.jpg|Reiji Arisu (Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier) SRTEFEReiji.png|Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endless Frontier EXCEED NxC opening.jpg|Reiji and Xiaomu (Namco X Capcom Opening) nxc-closeup5a.jpg|Shinra Bansho! tumblr_m7vs7s5X2l1r7x9gmo1_400.jpg|Shinra Bansho: Ultimate ReijiBattle2.gif|Jyuu no Kata (Namco X Capcom) 31-project-x-zone-2.jpg|Project X Zone NamcoXCapcom-10thAnniversary.jpg|Namco X Capcom 10th Anniversary Image Project-X-Zone-2 2015 07-02-15 010.jpg NxC-Reiji&Saya.png Let'sGetMarried-ReijiXiaomu-PXZ2.png Reiji Portraits .png|Reiji Portraits WVW69i5w2mQL1F6aTe.jpeg|Reiji as seen in Prolouge 1 of Project X Zone 2. Trivia * Reiji (and Xiaomu and Saya) also appears in Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier along with Haken Browning, Kaguya Nanbu, KOS-MOS, T-elos, and the Phantom. * Reiji, Xiaomu and Alisa Ilinichina Amiella are the only returning characters from the original game to have new artwork in the sequel. Category:Bandai Namco Category:Cross Original Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters